Field
The present systems, methods and apparatus generally relate to superconducting devices and particularly relate to active compensation of superconducting elements in a quantum processor.
Superconducting Qubits
There are many different hardware and software approaches under consideration for use in quantum computers. One hardware approach employs integrated circuits formed of superconducting material, such as aluminum and/or niobium, to define superconducting qubits. Superconducting qubits can be separated into several categories depending on the physical property used to encode information. For example, they may be separated into charge, flux and phase devices. Charge devices store and manipulate information in the charge states of the device; flux devices store and manipulate information in a variable related to the magnetic flux through some part of the device; and phase devices store and manipulate information in a variable related to the difference in superconducting phase between two regions of the phase device.
Many different forms of superconducting flux qubits have been implemented in the art, but all successful implementations generally include a superconducting loop (i.e., a “qubit loop”) that is interrupted by at least one Josephson junction. Some embodiments implement multiple superconducting loops connected in series and/or in parallel with one another. Some embodiments implement multiple Josephson junctions connected either in series or in parallel with one another. In the art, a pair of Josephson junctions that are connected in parallel with one another is known as a compound Josephson junction (“CJJ”). It is understood that the behavior of a CJJ may be modeled as a single effective Josephson junction, similar to the way in which the behavior of multiple resistors connected in parallel with one another may be modeled as a single effective resistance.
Quantum Processor
A computer processor may take the form of an analog processor, for instance a quantum processor such as a superconducting quantum processor. A superconducting quantum processor may include a number of qubits and associated local bias devices, for instance two or more superconducting qubits. Further detail and embodiments of exemplary quantum processors that may be used in conjunction with the present systems, methods, and apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,068, US Patent Publication 2008-0176750, US Patent Publication 2009-0121215, and PCT Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US2009/037984.